


Wet Carpet

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Begging, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Omorashi, PuppyMoney, Purple Swapfell, Smut, Watersports, fellswap, papcest - Freeform, swapfell r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Money (Purple SF Papyrus) is honry and Rus (Red SF Papyrus) is the only one that can please him. If only Rus wasn't  trying to sleep and actually cared about Money's problem.





	Wet Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst for these two

Rus growled at the pounding at his front door and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Checking the time, Rus groaned and turned over in his bed, hoping that whoever it was would go away. But the pounding persisted until the skeleton dragged himself out of bed and threw on some old pair of black boxers then shuffled to the door. The wood squeaked when he swung it open, finding a familiar horny face in front of him. Money’s eyes lit up, his flushed purple blush spreaded throughout his skull with his tongue rolled out in heat. His body folded up into itself, with one hand snaked down his glowing crotch and another groping his own tit through a loose tank top. **  
**

“Ruussssyyyy~” Money whines.  

“It’s fucking 2 AM, what do you want?” Rus stood in between his doorway, unimpressed.

“I’m really hornyyyy,” the dirty monster presses himself against Rus’s unmoving body, “I realllllyyyy want some dick right now.”

Money rubbed Rus’s pelvis, never caring that he indignantly exposed himself in the middle of an apartment hallway. He moaned slightly, his breath smelled like bad whiskey and cum. Rus only rolled his eyes.

“You’re a literal hooker. Just go to work or something,”

“Nooooo,” Money threw himself onto the other skeleton and grinded himself on him, “Your dick is the besssst dick.”

Money’s purple jacket slipped off his shoulders, revealing the cracked yellowed bones, dripping with hot sweat. Rus only sighed, knowing full well that the prostitute was only going to keep insisting until he got what he wanted. Rus moved over, and Money joyously pounced inside, and stripped what little clothed he had. Before Rus had even closed the door, Money leaned against the couch with his legs spread wide and two fingers opening his pulsing purple pussy. Thick strands webbed along his walls, so at least he was wet enough to forgo foreplay. Rus discarded his boxers and within no time, his 8 inch orange erection stood tall and proud before Money, who beckoned him with insatiable lust. The sooner he can get this over with the sooner he can go back to sleep. Grabbing the arms of the couch as a handle, he pushed himself inside the slick pussy, the walls clenching him snugly. As soon as it’s inside of him, Money gasped loudly, his insides burning with the length. Not even bothering to let him get use to it (because, let’s be real, Money didn’t need it) Rus paced out his thrusts, and sent out shock waves through the other skeleton’s body, his C cup chest bouncing along. Money wrapped his legs around Rus’s waist, pulling him closer, the tip of his cock hitting his cervix. Wet squelches sent vibrations through his clit and Rus’s tired musk turned him on even more, and within seconds, a tidal wave of estacy rocked through his core, sending Money into a fit of screams. Annoyed and not wanting to deal with a noise complaint, Rus grabbed a nearby pillow and smothered it over the whore’s face, who didn’t even protest. Instead, as his orgasm rushed through him, the walls squeezed Rus’s dick in even further then released him with a gush of juices. Money’s body went limp, his breathing heavy through the pillow.

“There, you got what you wanted, now leave me alone,” Rus tossed his clothes at him.

“Noooooooo,” Money stirred back to life, throwing the pillow away and shoving his clothes aside. He wrapped himself around Rus’s legs like a kid and continued to beg, “I want moooreeeee. Pleeaaaseee. I’ll do anything!”

Rus only rolled his eyes. Changing his tactics, Money released his legs and pressed his mouth against the other’s, then gently pushed Rus into the cushions.

Money turned around and bent over, spreading his butt with his hands, “I’ll even let you have my ass.”

With Rus’s dick still standing tall, Money lowered himself onto the shaft, his knees shuddering. The other skeleton  grunted at the tight fit and ran his hands up the skeleton’s chest, fondling his perky tits. Money giggled, and bounced, moaning in pleasure as the thick cock filled him.

“Faster,” Money growled, impatient with his copy’s speed.

“As you wish,” Money winked.

His pace quickened as heat traveled through his body, painting in pure electric pleasure. Rus released one boob and traced his clit, rubbing it in between his two fingers. Money yelped at the sudden contact, butterflies fluttering in one concentrated spot. His eye lights rolled to the back of his head, moaning sweet nothings. Something pent up inside him, like water flowing into a dam, threatening to release. Money’s legs shook, so Rus grabbed his pelvis and restrained him to his lap, thrusting inside him with needy vigor. He too, was reaching past his point, his dick enlarging, ready to blow.

“N-No, R-Rus, wait! I-I can’t- N-Not now-”

Rus ignored Money’s protests, and pounded him even harder, “What? You’re gonna back out now? Fuck you, whore!”

Money threw his head back, knocking into Rus’s in the process, but he didn’t care. His toes curled and his fists clenched, as the dam inside him released. A torrent of urine exploded from Money’s urethra, spraying the carpet in below him. Tears streamed down his face as he released the liquid, the passing sending mini pleasurable aftershocks as it exited his sensitive hole. Meanwhile, Rus dug his dick in as far as he could and groaned, spewing his thick cum inside Money’s whore asshole, the ropes even reaching his stomach. After his high, Rus finally noticed the mess the prostitute made, and twisted his face in disgust. He pushed him off of him and he landed right in the pool of his own sully.

“Sex! Sex!” Money whined, licking the stained carpet and shoving his fist in his overused, wet cunt. His asshole leaked thick cum, painting him for the true whore that he was. He squirmed as another smaller orgasm pulsed through him, drunk on his own pleasure “I looove sex, hehe~”

“Filthy slut,” Rus spat, only sending Money on another fit.

Tired and pissed about the mess he’ll have to clean in the morning, Rus rolled back to bed and immediately passed out. Once the sun rose, Money was already long gone from the apartment, though the mess was still there. Rus sighed and reached for his wallet on the counter so he could buy some products to clean it. That was when he realized.

His wallet was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
